matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Shakedown (Episode 4.3)
Anome: So, I found us a good deal, and Tyndall arrives and fucks everything up, eh? I see how things work here. I have no credit, man. Tyndall Lock in his pocket. Whatever. I'm used to. As usual, it Anome to get us out of the brothel where we started. We may be no information on the key ... but I think someone else should be. i'll "Persuade" some Meros to talk, ok? Anome require operators to go to a Building, Zion Intel indicates that some Redpill Merovingians there. Just arrived, a soldier Merovingian seems timid and weak (like all MEROVINGIANS is not a surprise when we see their boss or flooding ...) and provides very fast information about another soldier Merovingian which has information on the key. His name is given during the Anome Zionites get rid of the last Merovingian present. Zion Intel did a search of the name given before, and they quickly found a place where the target might be. Zionites soldiers go there. In a moment of stupidity (very surprising yet), the Merovingian Redpill Zionites reveals that they plan to take the key to the Exiled Silver. Zionites kill the Merovingians and then make their report to Anome. Anome: Silver, eh? I always liked the style of this guy ... If Merv want to take the key to Silver, so he's hiding it somewhere. The question is, where? The Merv does not know can be, but the machines they ... Anome Ah, you're a genius! I send you a few small ranks among soldiers Machines. We can not attack them directly-****** Peace-so make them believe that you're there to see what happens during the operation to find the key, and we'll see what they say. Arriving at the scene, the soldiers found two machines waiting there. Machine Operative # 1: Sir? Ho, the operation! You must be the commander ! Yes, we understand that the results are promising. The machines are ... Machine Operative # 2: Stop yapping, you fool! Listen, sir, you'll find at AA-43729-4729-OB. It will be very happy to see that you are personally interested in his project, sir. The Operator acknowledges a transmission code machines that can be translated into coordinates. Anome: Haha, I knew they would fall dedant. I get to have a lot of information for months with these two idiots. Find the captain and find what he knows about the key. We are not supposed to attack the machines, but hey, it just means that we must leave no witnesses, is not it? In addition, Redpill are not really machines if you want my opinion. The soldiers enter the room and face a large number of Machinists. After being eliminated, they found the captain and also kill him. They then have access to its mainframe. Computer: HAF-972-001010 Daily Report I am currently looking into the addresses of constructs where the key could be hidden by using the FD algorithm to scan networks to find constructs in the presence of the signature of the key. The Progress is slow but my work could aid research to act more effectively. It's inevitable. After finding this information, the soldiers left the building and make their report to Anome. Anome: A construct. Sure. I wondered why it had taken so long for the machines are discovering. So let's see ... Silver has the key ... It will make a deal with the Merovingian ... Machines that think the key is in a construct ... Ho, yes, I know where it leads. Haha! Lock should promote me for this. *''Episode 4.3: "Racing to grab the General's items'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 4.3) Category:Episode 4.3 Missions